


Jolly Saint Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Roleplay, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa beard, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds out on Christmas Eve that there's no holiday icon better than the one and only Jolly Saint Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Saint Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 103: Naked times in front of a fireplace

Phil couldn’t believe he’d let his deepest secret slip out. It was in the bedroom of all places, after a particularly great round of sex. Clint was cuddled up to his chest, and when he looked down at his handsome boyfriend he couldn’t help but utter the words. Clint looked up and him, began to laugh hysterically and had to leave the room to pull himself together. Phil was already embarrassed enough about his secret, but Clint’s reaction to it made him all the more ashamed.

A month went by without the subject being brought up again, much to Phil’s relief. He hated the fact that Clint knew at all. For his entire life Phil was able to hide it, but when Clint came into the picture he found it harder and harder to keep his guard up. Clint made him feel like it was okay to have feelings, okay to have weaknesses, and okay to like… Other things. But this was the first time that Clint had actually made him feel worse about something rather than better, and while he pretended to be cheerful and over the whole awkward situation, he really wasn’t.

Clint realized he’d made a terrible error when he laughed at Phil’s confession, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never heard of anything so bizarre, and everything about it made no sense to him. When he tried to ask Phil why he felt the way he did, he couldn’t get a straight answer. After a few days of poking and prodding Phil to explain the situation to him, he simply had to cut his losses and give up. Clint damaged the most intimate part of their relationship because of his inability to control himself, and he knew that he needed to find a way to assure Phil that he was okay with his… Interest.

On Christmas Eve, Clint decided that it was the perfect time to enact his plan. He pulled out the atrocious white Rudolph sweater that Tony gave him to wear at the annual Christmas card photo shoot, laid it out neatly on their bed along with a pair of candy cane pajama bottoms and placed a small, handwritten note on top of it. When he heard Phil coming, he quickly escaped by sliding out of their bedroom window, as he still had to prepare himself for Phil’s surprise.

Phil walked into their bedroom, kicked off his shoes, shucked off his business suit and tucked it away neatly in the closet. He’d had a busy day at work, and all he wanted to do was relax. When he went to lie on the bed, however, he noticed the neatly folded sweater and pajamas and smiled. Clint rarely tidied up, and it warmed his heart to see that he had actually taken the time to do so. After studying the pile of clothes for a few seconds, he noticed a small piece of stationary sitting on top. He picked it up and opened it, carefully reading the message to himself.

 _“Babe, put these on and sit down by the fireplace. I’ve got a surprise for you. And I promise I’m not joking around, I really do have something awesome for you. Now hurry up, you know you want to see with it is- Clint”… I hope this isn’t what I think it is,_ Coulson thought to himself before dressing in the atrocious Christmas sweater and pajama pants, though he did appreciate how soft the sweater’s fabric was.

He walked over to the fireplace, which was devoid of any fire, and sat down in front of it. Phil didn’t know what to expect or what he was waiting for, but the least he could do is sit on the comfortable, fluffy red rug that he’d bought several days ago on sale. As he sat there patiently, he began to hear a strange noise coming from the roof. He looked up in surprise and curiosity, wondering what it possibly could have been. Phil soon found out, as Clint came down the chimney and down into the fireplace, causing Phil to jump back in surprise.

When he looked at Clint, however, he could feel himself growing hard as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Clint’s bushy white beard, his red hat with fur trim, the red velvety suit that covered his body, not to mention the boots… Phil began to drool at the sight of his lover dressed as the one and only Santa Claus, the object of his wettest dreams since childhood.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas Phil! Do you know why I’m here?” Santa Clint asked as he sat down next to Phil by the fireplace, lit a match and tossed it in, starting a beautiful fire to set the mood.

“N-no… I thought I was a little too old for Christmas,” Phil responded sheepishly as he looked into his lover’s eyes, and he realized at that moment that Clint was indeed serious about fulfilling his strange fantasy.

“You’re never too old for Christmas! You know, you’re the best man that has ever lived on this planet, Phil… Even better than Captain America! You’ve been nothing but a good person your whole life, and I’m here to make your biggest wish come true. Anything you want and I’ll give it to you. So what do you want on this glorious Christmas Eve?” Santa Clint asked in a booming, kind voice, and Phil didn’t answer; instead, he pounced on top of Clint and gave him a passionate, rough kiss, getting some of the white beard hair in his mouth in the process.

Clint picked up Coulson and directed him to straddle his lap, which he happily obliged to. Phil pulled his pajama bottoms low enough so Clint could have perfect access to his ass, then went to work undoing his Santa’s belt buckle, revealing his more than eager cock. Clint pulled a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket, smeared a copious amount on his dick and then positioned himself at Phil’s entrance.

“Are you ready for your Christmas present?” Santa Clint asked with a grin, waiting for a response from his overstimulated boyfriend.

“Santa, I… I want to see you completely naked. That would make my present even better,” Phil moaned into Clint’s ear, and before he knew it their clothes were scattered all over the floor and he was back in his Santa’s lap.

As Clint slowly positioned himself at his partner’s entrance and pushed himself inside, Phil couldn’t help but feel relieved and thankful for his boyfriend. He couldn’t have ever imagined that anyone would be willing to dress like Santa Clause just so he could act out his fantasies, and the whole sight was so arousing that the moment Clint wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock he came all over his stomach his boyfriend’s hand. As he came, Phil clenched around his partner’s cock, and it only took two more thrusts before Clint came inside of Coulson, filling him up with his warm semen.

“If we ever do this again, will you call me ‘Jolly Saint Clint’? I think it’s got a nice jingle to it,” Clint smirked before kissing Coulson affectionately on the forehead.

“Of course. Anything for my Santa,” Phil responded warmly, and the two spend the rest of the night curled up in each other’s arms, enjoying the heat and warmth the fireplace provided.


End file.
